


Penance

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nygmobblepot, PWP, blowjobs and angst really, on Isabella's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Edward gives Oswald one last thread of hope in the form of an intimate act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pointless porn really... with a touch of angst. Just in time for the winter finale.

Stepping from the shadows, Edward purposely steps closer to the scene he has created. His grand finale… his game has come to it’s peak, an ascent that has brought the Penguin weak before him. He has to admit, his handiwork certainly is perfect. Isabella’s damaged car, Oswald trussed up with legs spread wide over the front of the car. If the Penguin didn’t know why he was summoned to this warehouse before, he certainly ought to know now. 

It was clear Edward hadn’t been kidnapped. His suit was immaculate, and hair carefully slicked back, not a sign of abuse on his body. The expression on his face was smug, though his brown eyes darkened with a coldness that Oswald hadn’t seen before. It caused a sickening twist in his stomach, and he briefly tried pulling at the ropes that bound him. Clasping his fingers together, Edward casually rests on the corner of the vehicle, ignoring the attempts made by Oswald to free himself. He knew it would be fruitless. After all… he’d tied the knots himself. 

A smile quirks Edward’s lips up, and he reached out to place one palm against Oswald’s calf. Almost soothingly he strokes it, as though he’s comforting a small animal… right before the slaughter. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Mr. Penguin?”

He doesn’t use his former friend’s first name. It’s too intimate, despite the act he’s about to perform. It would imply that he’s forgiven him, and Edward hasn’t yet. This, in some ways, is his personal brand of therapy. Even if it’s at the expense of Oswald’s sanity. Edward has concocted this plan with the ultimate care, mindful of every action he takes. He has stripped Oswald of everything he cares about, there is only one more step to take.

There’s uncertainty and trepidation in Oswald’s wide eyes as he stares up at Edward. “Wha - What do you mean?”

“Oh I think it’s simple to understand.” Edward has gone from leaning his hip against the car, staring down at the bird to slowly crawling up the hood between Oswald’s outstretched legs. His hands slide up Oswald’s thighs, Edward hovering over him, his breath warm against Oswald’s cheek as he comes close. “You wanted me… now you have me.”

Green eyes flicker in surprise and a spark of arousal shoots down Oswald’s body. “Then what is the need for the theatrics?” 

As much as he has dreamt of this, of Edward looking at him in such a manner, it’s not in the way he had imagined. In his fantasies, they had always been together unbound, perhaps against the cool cotton sheets of his bed. Edward’s hand over his body and them taking pleasure in the most traditional of ways. Simple love at first. He hadn’t considered such a public location for their first time. 

Instead of responding, Edward’s eyes darkened and he leaned in to kiss the smaller man, dominating and demanding as he coxed Oswald’s mouth open to delve inside. A hand drops down to caresses over the bulge in Oswald’s pressed trousers. He’s working him through his pants, stroking him into hardness before he deftly undid the fastening. The teeth of the zipper sliding down is oddly loud amongst the quietness of the warehouse, only accompanied by Oswald’s soft moans into Edward’s touch.

There is a underlying wrongness to this that makes Oswald want to question Edward’s motives… why this car, why the ropes, why the ploy… if his endgame is simply this. But he’s taking what he can get, and for now that’s enough. So he breathes, begging slightly to Edward.

“Ed… please. Touch me?”

It’s almost heartbreaking Edward decides, how needy and pitiful the other man sounds. Instead, he allows him this pleasure. Spitting into his palm and slicking along Oswald’s shaft to stroke him fully. It’s a firm grip, his wrist tossing rhythmically and squeezing with each pass over the flushed head. Oddly enough, Edward can look Oswald in the eyes during this without remorse for his actions. Drinking in every flickering response from Oswald, he secretly gloats in the simple gasping pleasure that comes from the other man. 

How his eyes are half shut, cheeks flushed with plumped lips open in a soft expression as he tried to thrust into Edward’s hand. Feeling benevolent, Edward kisses the corner of his lip before moving down to settle between Oswald’s thighs. It’s an act of appeasement as he takes Oswald into his mouth. He regrets what will follow later, but he can give him this for now. A brief moment of happiness and satisfaction to heighten Oswald’s mood before he drops him down. 

Working him, his head bobbing down with apparent enthusiasm, Edward looks up at Oswald, his expression cloaked and guarded. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he studies the effect he has over him. He must truly believe that he loves him, Edward decides. Oswald hasn’t even made a noise of complaint, nor is questioning Edward’s sudden motives. 

But it works in his favour, he decides, hallowing his cheeks and sliding down briefly to bury his nose against Oswald’s curls. Swallowing around him, he knows that Oswald won’t be able to take much more. It’s all in the language of Oswald’s body, and how he gasps and moans, overly vocal in his enjoyment. It echos around the warehouse, rebounding off walls and Edward hums in satisfaction.

So easy to please indeed.

Oswald comes with Edward’s name spilled lovingly from his lips, jerking forward against his bonds as his cock twitches and Edward swallows around him. He’s neat in his motions, continuing to stroke Oswald off until each drop is gone and he pulls back, wiping at his lips delicately with a handkerchief.  
There’s a look of pure unfiltered adoration in Oswald’s eyes as he tries to regain composure. “Ed.. I love you.”

It tears at Edward’s heart slightly hearing Oswald say those three precious words. And instead of inciting a similar response, it only hardens his resolve. No matter how he feels towards Oswald himself, no matter what they have done together, or what their future might be like… Oswald must pay for his crimes. It was an act of betrayal, and Edward cannot let it slide. 

“Now that we’re done, we can move on to your punishment Mr. Penguin.” Edward gives him a smile, straightening oswald’s clothes into a semblance of what they were before. “Can’t having you in such disarray now, can we.”

“What?”

Oswald’s voice cracks, and he’s blinking rapidly in shock as Edward neatly finished fastening his trousers up. 

“Like I said, wouldn’t want you to be in a state of disarray for the main event.” It’s a matter of fact tone he uses as he steps away and moves towards a makeshift box covered in buttons and gears. “Are you ready to play a game, Mr. Penguin?”

The confusion is evident, and it’s like the man can’t grasp what Edward is telling him. At Oswald’s next words, Edward considers he should have brought a gag…. But he had so wanted to hear Oswald beg for mercy. “But I.. You just… Edward...I told you that I love you.”

The smile on Edward’s face freezes momentarily, dropping slightly as he takes a deep breath. “If you had truly loved me, you would have been happy for me. But you couldn’t do that, so now here we are.”

A flick of a switch and Oswald can hear something whirring to life. Edward’s shadowed smile does not ease his worry. Nor do his next words

“Now you pay your penance, Mr. Penguin.”


End file.
